Exemplary embodiments generally relate to apparel and to card, picture, or sign exhibiting and, more particularly, to headgear, to guards and protectors, to insignia, to hat-carried indicia, and to circular holders.
Protective head gear (such as a helmet) has long been used in sports. A conventional helmet protects the head from injury. Helmets, though, are also marketing opportunities. Helmets are painted in team colors, and some teams even adorn their helmets with logos, adhesive stickers, and other advertising. Still, though, additional marketing opportunities exist.